fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ushi no Koku Mairi
|image= |name=Ushi no Koku Mairi |kanji=丑刻の参り |romanji= |type=Lost Magic Holder Magic |user=Kain Hikaru Lucy Heartfilia Natsu Dragneel Happy }} Ushi no Koku Mairi is a Lost Magic, and a Holder Type Magic utilized by Grimoire Heart member, Kain Hikaru. The magic is involved with Kain's voodoo doll, Mr. Cursey. After anyone places a hair on the doll, if someone manipulates the doll, the "victim" is manipulated in the same manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 8 When a person in not holding the doll, the person who the doll is attuned to is able to move normally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 12-15However, a second aspect of this magic is that Kain can magically alter the doll's properties, allowing him to change the properties of the person attuned to the doll in the same manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 15-16 For example, by turning his doll into iron, Kain can do the same with his own body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 17 Other forms of magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, for example when Natsu lit the right hand of the doll on fire, this was reflected on Lucy, who was under the influence on the doll, without actually damaging her body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 17 Moves Kain's Spells Noro-San.jpg|Iron Doll Kain beats Scorpio.jpg|Dodoskoi Dadasu_turn.jpg|Dadasu Turn Iron Rush.jpg|Unnamed Iron Spell Light Ushi.jpg|Light Doll Shining Dodosu.jpg|Shining Dodosu C'mon Cotton Ushi.jpg|Cotton Doll *'Iron Doll': Kain turns his doll's material turn into iron to make himself do the same. His physical offensive and defensive power are greatly increased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 15-16 :*'Dodoskoi' (どどすこーい Dodosu Kōi): With his hand of iron, Kain palm-strikes his enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 :*'Dadasu Turn' (ダダスターン Dadasu Tān): With his iron leg, Kain kicks incoming enemy projectiles back at the enemy's direction. Used to defeat Sagittarius and wound Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 12-13 :*'Unnamed Iron Spell': After Kain gets into the sky with his cotton doll, he rushes down from the sky attempting to crush his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 17 * Light Doll: Kain turns his doll's material into a light source. This allows him to use light-based attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 16 :*'Shining Dodoskoi' (シャイニング どどすこーい Syainingu Dodosu Kōi): With his light-empowered palm, Kain releases a light blast from his palm at the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 16 * Cotton Doll: Kain turns his doll's material into cotton, and thus turns himself into cotton. This allows him to jump extremely high into the air in preparation for his next attack, in which he turns himself into iron once more and slams into his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 17 Lucy, Natsu and Happy's Spells Fire_Dragon_Ushi.jpg|Fire Dragon Slayer Doll Lucy's_Fire_Dragon_Iron_Punch.jpg|Lucy Fire Dragon Slayer Form Lucy_Fire.jpg|Secret Attack: Lucy Fire *'Fire Dragon Slayer Doll': Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slayer techniques and ignites Mr. Cursey with a Lucy hair. The fire appears on Lucy causing no harm to her and granting her the ability to use the fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 17 :*'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): While being controlled with Mr. Cursey and after Natsu has ignited her, Happy uses Max Speed to make her whole body catch on fire and accelerate, culminating in an extremely fast fire-enhanced attack on the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 18-19 References Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities